The inventive concept relates to a node and a method for communicating among a plurality of nodes in a content-centric networking environment, and more particularly, to a node and a method for communicating among a plurality of nodes in a content-centric networking environment, which enable efficient communication.
As host-centric networking technologies based on Internet protocol (IP) that is the basis of the Internet does not currently coincide with the tendency that Internet traffics are explosively increased due to an increase in demand for moving picture content services, a content-centric networking technology has been proposed as a new networking architecture.
The content-centric networking technology is a technology which enables a user to bring a desired content from the closest place by using, as an address for networking, the name of the content rather than an Internet address representing the position of a host device, based on that the main usage of the Internet is the request and distribution of contents in order to efficiently process traffics. The content-centric networking technology does not require connectivity between terminals, and can avoid the non-efficiency of data repetitive transmission due to caching of nodes constituting a network. In addition, the content-centric networking technology enables a problem of routing loop not to occur. Thus, the content-centric networking technology has come into the spotlight as a new networking architecture.
As the Internet connection environment of users is changed into a mobile environment, studies have recently been actively conducted to implement features of the content-concentric networking technology in not only a wired environment in which nodes constituting a network are fixed but also a mobile ad-hoc network in which content providers or all nodes constituting the network can have mobility.